Tutorial:Making A Breed File
For hexing breedz, you should be using LNZ Pro and Petz Workshop from Sherlock Software. This guide will cover things that are essential for making a standard breed file, not an individual hexed pet. What are offset numbers? Offset numbers are the unique ID codes of each breed. Leaving them as-is makes the file an overwriting/OW file, and changing it gives the new breed its own unique identity. Breedz with the same offset number cannot coexist in the game together. LNZ Pro will automatically prompt you to change the offset number when you save a file with "Save As..." How do I change breed personalities? Breed personalities are stored in the SCP. Follow this guide from Barguestspirit on RKC to swap them! I recommend exporting every breed's SCP and keeping them handy in a separate folder. Add all these tutorials to this wiki for safekeeping! How do I change the trivia on the Tips banner? No one plays with these on, but it's a nice detail. This can be found and changed under TXT, then BEVENT_DOG/CAT_(breed initials) in LNZ Pro. How do I change the default AC name? You have to change the info underneath two different sections. First, open up BMP, right-click the name there in the drop-down menu, and change the default name of the pet to the new one in all capital letters. For instance, I'm working on a Cocker Spaniel from a Dalmatian base, so I changed it from SPOT to LADY. Second, you open "String list," click on "63," and change the name in index line 1000 to the desired name. Now it will show up when you go to adopt a pet from the AC! It also shows as the default name in the PetzA drop-down menu for unadopted or newborn Petz. How do I change the AC/pick-a-pet picture or pose? Here is VPZ's section on how to change the pick-a-pet picture, which you should do first if you want a slightly more unique AC picture, as PPF exports the PAP picture.. To change the AC picture, first of all, you will need Sherlock Software's Petz Pic Factory. Adopt a pet of your new breed, age it up to an adult, exit game, move or copy its .pet file into the same folder as PPF and run it. Open it in Paint and make sure it's saved as a 256-color .bmp, 105 x 89 pixel resolution. Go into LNZ Pro, open BMP, right-click on SPOT again, go to "Replace from file..." and select your new .bmp. How do I group ballz together so they paint together? This is what the Group column is for under Info; it's either the third or second from right column, depending on if ball numbers are displayed in your breedfile (see "Other things..." section at bottom). Ballz numbered with a -1 group will not be painted at all, like nose and eye ballz. How do I add color variations? The easiest way to do this is in Petz Workshop. On the right side, click the Variations tab, find "Color Info Override," and open it. Right-click on "Variation Group 0" or whatever the only option is, then select "Add variation." Name it by right-clicking, then click the bubble to the left of the name, and make sure your Ball Color tool is set to Overrides, not Base Data! Then paint away. How do I lock eyelid colors to color variations? Cribbing this from this RKC forum post answered by Ela @ GK. You name one of your coat variations "#.A" and do the same in the Eyelid Color section. For instance, my Cocker Spaniel has a default gold variant and an orange variant. Orange is listed as #2.A in Info Override, so I end up with: Eyelid Color #2.A 69 #1 109 ## How do I add default clothing? You need to add Clothing; I'm not sure if it needs to be under a specific place, but it's under Info in breeds that have it right out of the gate. You need the following information: ; kind, toy_dll, lnz file Kind is where on the body it goes, and include Shirt, Pant, Sock_FrontL, Sock_FrontR, Sock_BackL, Sock_BackR, Tail, Hat, EarringL, EarringR, NoseThing, Glasses. For instance, here is what the pink bow looks like, and the quotation marks are included: kind: Hat toy_dll: "\Resource\Clothes\Pink Bow.clo" lnz file: "\art\Sprites\Toyz\Clot_HatBowPink\Clot_HatBowPink.clz" You can set up variations under Add Clothing like you would for color variations under Info Override so that some pets will wear them and some won't. Examine the Bulldog and Chihuahua files for further info until I make something more complicated and write it here; note that both the Chinchilla Persian file I referenced and the Cocker Spaniel file I used it in have no color or paintball variations outside of this clothing. You can even lock clothing by gender, like bows on female Chinchilla Persianz and pink shirts (complete with "drag queen" in the file...) on male Bulldogz. First, set your clothing up like so: Clothing #2.C ;no bow #1 ;bow ; kind toy_dll lnz file Hat "\Resource\Clothes\Pink Bow.clo" "\art\Sprites\Toyz\Clot_HatBowPink\Clot_HatBowPink.clz" ## You need to add To Male and To Female sections beneath Clothing. I'm not sure why, but the variation for unclothed should be written like "2.C" or "3.C", etc. It might not be necessary, but I referenced the Chinchilla Persian file while I worked this out, and that's how it was. It might make it distinct from color variations. For example, set #2.C as the unclothed version, and #1 as the bow option. Under To Male, write: To Female #2.C 0 #1 1 ## To Male #2.C 1 #1 0 ## 1 is "yes," 0 is "no." Now all Petz that have bows will be female, and those without will be male. This can be used for any item of clothing! These clothing groups can be linked to coat color (again, see Bulldogz or Chihuahuaz) but they won't interfere with similarly-named Info Override groups. How do I make paintballz mutate? Witchcraft. Other things to keep in mind * Bred Petz cannot have colored outlines. * You can add notes in LNZ Pro to keep yourself on track by prefacing them with a semicolon (;). The program ignores these, and it does not interfere with the code at all. * Editing a file in Petz Workshop seems to remove the ball numbers from the main ballz section of the .dog file. I have a reference chart under Reference Images, or you can open an untouched .dog file to check. Category:Hexing Tutorials Category:Tutorials